Who Let the Ed In?
"Who Let the Ed In?" is the 10th episode of Season 2 and the 36th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed shows off his imaginary friend Jib, much to the annoyance of Edd and Eddy. Plot The Eds are working on their latest scam. Eddy asked Ed for another tool, but he was playing with his imaginary friend, Jib. Edd is amused by this. Eddy asked Ed what he was doing. Ed said he was sword fighting with his friend Jib. Then he introduced them. Eddy is confused. Jib then insults Eddy because of his eyesight. Edd and Eddy soon catch on. Then Jib said he wanted to show them something. He said to sit on this chair. Edd sat down, then Ed spun the chair in a circle. Edd became very sick after it. Rolf walks by with his chicken (possibly Gertrude) and asked the Eds what they were doing. Eddy explained. Rolf was confused. Then Ed says Jib also likes chickens. Eddy said that Jib said to sit, then he spins Rolf around which sends him flying. Ed then spun Jib around on the chair. Ed said that Jib was throwing up. Eddy decides to get back to work, but Ed and Jib did not want to. Jib then threw a kick ball at Eddy. Ed said that Jib wanted to play tag. Eddy, who was fed up, chases after Ed. Ed drops a comic book on the ground during the chase. Edd picked it up. It reads, No-Body Man. Edd figured out that that was the reason Ed made an imaginary friend. While Eddy and Edd were working on the scam, Jib was dominating Ed in tic-tac-toe. Eddy was frustrated with them. When the scam was complete, Eddy removed the cover. It was a Skill Crane. When Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin came, Edd and Eddy hid inside the machine. Right before Jimmy was about to put his quarter, Ed introduce Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin to Jib and give them presents made by Jib. Sarah and Kevin walk away with their presents. While Jimmy is about to put his quarter in to win Jib a "prize," Ed prevented him because it was a scam. Ed gets chased by an enraged Eddy. Later Edd and Eddy ask Jonny and Plank if they can help on how they should trap an imaginary friend. Jonny asks them what an imaginary friend is. Eddy tries to make what an imaginary friend is obvious by being near Plank. Despite all this Jonny still doesn't know what they are talking about. He goes to see if Plank knows what it is. Edd shocked asks Eddy if this is their expert. After listening to Plank a little bit, Jonny tells them that Plank said to build an invisible trap to capture the imaginary friend. While Ed and Jib are playing with bubbles, Eddy and Edd are working on the invisible trap. When Eddy tricks Jib into the trap, Jib turns the tables and hurts Eddy a lot ending it by turning Eddy into a ball and throwing him into a window basketball style. At the end of the day Jib is forced to leave he Cul-de-Sac via the Dander Hound bus line. While Edd is busy comforting Ed over the sudden departure of his new friend Eddy is busy throwing Jibs luggage into the bus. The kids say their goodbyes to Jib and walked away. Ed claims that Jib's "work here is done". Edd becomes frustrated with the constant mentioning of Jib and expresses his wish for the whole situation to end. Eddy takes the moment to exact revenge on Ed by shooting an invisible potato on an invisible slingshot at him. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': at Eddy's impatience "I fail to see the correlation between ready and complete, Eddy! Plunger, please." Eddy: "Don't get your sock in a knot, Mr. Perfecto." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ed, plunger! Are you counting your teeth again?" ---- *'Ed': Jib "Take this! And that! Oh, your fly is open! Think again, zombie mind muncher from mucus mansion! ---- *'Jimmy': at the prize grabber "Did it fall off a truck?" Sarah: "That's how my brother was born!" ---- *'Jonny' confused: "Say what?" Edd: "Um... Ed has an imaginary friend, can you help us?" Jonny: confused "An imaginary friend? What's that?" Eddy: "Come on Jonny, you know, an imaginary friend?" toward Plank Jonny: "Hmm... Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe Plank knows." Eddy: "This is our expert?" Jonny: "Plank says to build an invisible trap." Eddy: "Makes sense to me. Double D, draw up the invisible plans." Edd: "With invisible ink? Heheh, this is getting contagious." ---- *'Eddy': Jib's invisible cases into the trunk "I'll miss ya like a hernia." ---- *'Edd': jaded "I must express my concern of accomplishing anything with Jib around. I'm in quite a quandary." Eddy: snappily "Forget your laundry! I hate Jib!" the swing hard, hitting on Eddy's back ---- *'Ed': on Edd's shoulder "Who's gonna push me on the swing?" sob "Or go fishing with me?" sob "Who's gonna help me butter my toast...?" Edd: "Time heals all wounds, Ed." ---- *'Ed': stopped crying "Jib said his work here was done." Edd: "CAN WE GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?!" Eddy: off-screen "Oh, Ed?" Edd: "Apparently not." Eddy: "Guess what I got?" Ed: confused "Hmm?" Eddy: "It's an invisible potato in an invisible slingshot." Ed: "Cool! Where, Eddy?" Eddy: "Don't blink." the potato from the slingshot, hitting Ed's eye, causing him to gaze at the stars Trivia/Goofs *In the beginning of the episode when Edd asks for a saw and Ed dug around for one, there was a saw behind him! *The name of the bus that picks up Jib called "Dander Hound" is clearly based on a popular American bus line called Greyhound Lines. *Oddly, Kevin is seen with Jimmy and Sarah in this episode, though he usually hangs out with Nazz, Rolf, or both. *When Ed held Jimmy back warning about the machine being a scam, Jimmy lost his present Jib gave to him, but in the next shot, the present was back. *Kevin's Bike is shown rolling over Jimmy's foot, but he doesn't show any signs of pain, which is strange for a boy who gets injured in almost every episode he appears. *23rd time the Kankers don't appear. *Although Nazz appeared at the end of the episode, she was absent the entire time, and had no lines, except when she and The Kids waved goodbye to Jib. This is odd, considering she didn't meet Jib from the start. *Ed knows how to play Tic-Tac-Toe in this episode, but in the later episode "Your Ed Here" he plays it incorrectly. *When Kevin tells Jimmy to go for the boombox, Jimmy's eyebrows disappear. *Oddly enough, Sarah is actually sweet in this episode and doesn't abuse her brother or raise her voice at all, like she usually does. Gallery Who Let the Ed In 1.jpg|Eddy passing Edd a mallet. Who Let the Ed In 2.jpg|Ed plays with Jib. Jib.jpg|Ed holds Jib's head. Edds.jpg|Ed spinning Edd. Rolfspin.jpg|Eddy spinning Rolf. EdEddy.jpg|Eddy chases Ed. Nobody Man.png|The comic that Ed drops and the one that Edd shows to Eddy . Ed Jib2.jpg|Ed plays X-0 with Jib. Ed bubbles.jpg|"Bubbly, huh, Jib?" Skill Crane.jpg|The Skill Crane. Inside prize grabber.png|Edd and Eddy in the machine waiting for Jimmy to put the quarter in the slot. Ed you scare me.jpg|Sarah isn't too sure what to make of Jib either. Ed give.jpg|"Jib got you all presents!" Dander Hound1.jpg|The Eds at Jib's departure. Dander Hound2.jpg|Jib's bus drives away. Eddy's not so into this Double D.PNG|Eddy's not so into this Double D Video See Also *Jib *Prize Grabber Category:Episodes Category:Season 2